GreenEyed Beauty, BrownEyed Beauty
by Maiya9182
Summary: When Bella comes back to Forks for the summer after six years in New York, she's first annoyed to find out Alice and Angela have set her up on a blind date. But what will happen when she finds out her date is her NYU crush, as well as Alice's brother?
1. Chapter 1: Blind Date

**Disclaimer—everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

"There is no chance in hell I'm getting in that car," I muttered venomously.

Earlier this evening, Angela had told me we were going out for dinner with her grandparents who were visiting town. Apparently they were very proper and liked us to be well dressed, so Alice, my best friend, had taken me out today shopping. The two had dressed me in a knee length midnight blue cocktail dress, and pulled my hair up into a bun.

Just as we were leaving, Alice told me Angela's grandparents weren't actually here, and I was actually about to leave for a blind date. Now I stood outside Alice's Mercedes-Benz, glaring at her and Angela who were already in the car.

"Oh, come on Bella!" Alice pleaded. "Don't be so melodramatic! What do you have to loose?"

"My pride," I murmured, but I got into the car, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. I knew that no matter how much I complained, Alice would get her way.

"It will be fun, Bella," Angela soothed. "You hardly ever get out anymore. You're always working, and you never say yes to any dates, even though you've been asked out many times."

She was right. I was at work 90 percent of the time I was awake.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed. "You're problem isn't getting dates—it's _accepting_ them."

I grimaced at her, but again, my friends were right. I had been asked out a few times this month, but I had turned down them all. Dating was the last thing I needed in my life right now. I just wanted to get my life started, settle down a bit, and _then_, maybe, I could go out on a date.

Alice and I met in kindergarten. We became best friends almost instantly. Angela hadn't moved to Forks until the seventh grade, but Alice and I made friends with her quickly as well.

"Can you at least tell me who this guy is?" I asked, trying to sound polite, but my voice actually sounded stiff.

Alice and Angela shared a brief look, and then Alice brightened and turned to me.

"Well, he's 24, just like you. He's been to university, though I'm not sure what his career choice is. He's quite tall, and is very handsome."

I was about to press for more information, ask what his name was, but the car suddenly stopped. I opened the door slowly, taking in my surroundings.

We were in the middle of a clearing, and there were small, round tables everywhere occupied by couples. To the far side of the clearing, there was a small gazebo where a band of seven men sat, playing the violin and the piano. Little white lights were hung on every tree, and white ribbons embellished a stone pathway.

I raised an eyebrow. This seemed pretty elaborate for a blind date.

Both Alice and Angela laughed at my expression.

"Come on," Angela said, tugging on my arm.

They led me past all the chairs and tables until we were beside the gazebo. I shot my friends a questioning look. Alice just giggled.

"Ready?" she chirped excitedly.

"As ready as I can be."

Alice grabbed my left hand and Angela grabbed my right as they pulled me behind the gazebo where one last table sat. Occupied by two men.

I gasped. One of the men was Emmett, Alice's older brother, and the other was a man I had seen before, but never actually met.

He was quite tall, about six foot two, and he had messy, bronze colored hair. His cheekbones were high, his nose straight, and his soft lips full. And those eyes...each day at NYU, I had stared at those beautiful emerald eyes.

Emmett met my wide, frightened eyes, and grinned.

"Alice actually managed to get you to come, huh?" he laughed to himself.

The green-eyed beauty started to look up, but before he could register who I was, I turned and yanked Alice and Angela's arms back around the corner of the gazebo, causing them to make an _oof_ noise.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

I ignored her. "Of all the people," I muttered at her. "Of all the people, you choose _him_ to pick as my date?!"

Alice frowned, and Angela just stared at us, confused.

"What's the matter with him, Bella?" Alice demanded.

I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"What's wrong with him? I watched him everyday at NYU the entire five years I was there. On the last day there, I bumped into him and spilled my coffee all over him, and then later that day, I bumped into him again while he was carrying a _huge_ stack of papers, causing them to fly all over the place."

As I told Alice all this, I was surprised to note that her eyes became wider and wider with excitement.

"So you're the brown-eyed beauty," she whispered to herself so quietly I could barely hear her.

"What?" I asked, completely lost.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly. "But you obviously don't know that he's Edward Cullen."

My jaw dropped, and my purse fell out of my hand.

Alice once told me that she had another brother besides Emmett who was her age, but he lived in Toronto with his father. Her parents divorced just six moths after her and Edward were born, and Esme, their mother, allowed the father to keep one of their children. Edward never visited Forks, but Alice, Emmett, and Esme would go see Edward twice a year in Toronto.

"He's…you're _brother_?" I said, mostly talking to myself.

"Good God, you're slow," she muttered. "Now, go talk to him."

I began to panic again. "I can't!"

Both Alice and Angela sighed.

"Why not?" Alice asked again.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said? I had a huge crush on him, I spilled coffee all over him, I bumped into him and—"

"Okay, okay!" Alice said, holding her hand up, palms forward. "Okay. I get it. But so what? That was a year ago. Edward is in Forks for the summer, just like you are, and he's going back to New York after. If you completely blow this, you never have to see him again after the summer."

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "You never know what will happen if you don't try."

I stood there, contemplating. They were right, as usual. If it went wrong, I could just forget about it and move on. And I had fantasized about this guy since I first saw him. Now I had an opportunity to make my fantasies real.

And if I didn't try…well, I'd always wonder 'what if'.

Sighing, I refocused on Angela and Alice's anxious faces.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Angela just laughed and hugged me.

"You'll be fine, Bella," she assured me.

Alice grabbed my arm again and pulled me back around the corner.

"Sorry, Edward," she said, grinning. "We just had to sort a couple things out."

He looked up slowly, and I held my breath. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I waited for his reaction.

Edward's beautiful eyes met mine, and he gasped quietly. I felt my face turn bright red. He looked towards Alice, mouth hanging open. Her grin widened, and she nodded slightly. Then Edward looked back at me, a slight smile forming on his lips as my face grew redder and redder.

"Okay," Alice said, "Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. Have fun you two!" Then she looked at Emmett.

"You can get a ride with Angela and me."

He stood up and walked past me to my friends, winking at me on his way by.

I turned around to watch the three run back to the car, none of them looking back. Then I slowly turned back around to face my sure-to-be awkward date with Edward.

**Okay guys. This is my first try at fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I'll have around 40 chapters in this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

-**Maiya L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Answered

**Disclaimer—everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

EPOV

"Alice actually managed to get you to come, huh?" Emmett asked, grinning at someone behind me. I started to turn, but I was only able to see a blur of brown hair.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the gazebo. I strained to hear the rest of the conversation, but I could only hear frantic whispering.

I turned my body back toward Emmett and raised my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is Alice here?"

To my understanding, Emmett wanted to talk to me about proposing to his girlfriend Rosalie. I told him I had no experience with that, but he still wanted to talk to me.

Emmett grinned evilly. "Alice and Angela Weber brought your date for tonight."

I couldn't speak for a moment.

"My…" I cleared my throat. "My date? You _set me up_?" I groaned.

A gazebo and a private table for two seemed over the top for a brother-to-brother talk.

Emmett continued to grin.

"What about Rosalie?"

He laughed. "I already proposed to her. I can't believe you actually thought I'd be worried about how I would ask her!" He laughed louder.

I stood up from my seat and began to walk away.

"He's your…_brother?" _I heard a girl whisper.

"Good God, you're slow," Alice said, just as Emmett tugged on my arm, pulling me back to the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

I crossed my arms and sat back down.

"I don't want to go out with someone," I muttered, pouting a bit.

Emmett smiled. "You'll like Bella. She's Alice's best friend. And maybe she'll get your mind of that girl you call the 'brown-eyed beauty'.

I groaned again. "Is this what this is all about?" I should have never told my family about the beautiful girl that went to NYU with me.

Emmett chuckled. "Yup!"

I shook my head and looked down at the forest floor.

"Sorry Edward," Alice said, now right beside the table. "We just had to sort a couple things out."

I slowly looked up to see what this Bella looked like. My eyes met beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and I gasped.

It was the brown-eyed beauty. Standing right here in front of me. Her face was beat red, making her look even more adorable.

I looked at smiling Alice and she nodded, then pointed toward Bella and mouthed, "Brown-Eyed Beauty."

Emmett caught that, and he whispered so quietly that only I could hear, "Holy shit!"

"Okay," Alice said, "Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella. Have fun you two!" Then she looked at Emmett.

"You," she said, pointing a finger at him, "can get a ride with Angela and me."

Emmett whispered, "Good luck, bro," and seconds later, I was alone with Bella.

BPOV

Edward and I stared at each other without speaking for a few moments. Then suddenly Edward stood up and pulled out the chair that Emmett had been sitting in.

He smiled and said, "Would you like to sit?"

I nodded carefully, walked toward him, and sat down slowly.

He sat back down, and we continued to stare at each other while I tried to make my heart slow down.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said, holding out his hand.

"I know. Bella Swan," I said and reached out to shake his hand. The moment are skin touched, I felt electricity course up into my arm, making me jump a little.

Edward looked a little startled, too. I wondered if he felt it. I released his hand, placing mine back on my lap. We sat still for a moment before I spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about the coffee and the papers—"

He started to laugh, making his green eyes sparkle.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I smiled back gratefully. Then I grimaced again.

"And I'm sorry about all this…that's Alice. Well, you know Alice."

He nodded, understanding and amused.

"I do know Alice. But you probably know her better. You're her best friend, or so I'm told. When did you two meet?"

I smiled, thinking back to my first day of kindergarten.

"The first day of school. She spent the majority of the day doing my hair." We both laughed at this.

"You know…" I began. "You don't have to sit here with me. We could go home." Part of me hoped he would agree, and the other part prayed he would stay.

"No!" he said quickly. I frowned in confusion.

He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "I mean, no, it's alright."

I nodded. "Okay. Well…can I ask you a few questions then?"

He smiled again. "Of course."

"What did you take at NYU? You were always in the library at the same time as me, so I was wondering what you do each day at the same time."

His smile faltered momentarily, and then he replied. "I took medicine, and I actually just like reading. That's what I always did in my spare time." He paused, and then looked up at me.

"And how about you?" he wondered, looking like he was actually curious. The intensity of his eyes made my heart stutter.

"Um…" I said, trying to think coherently. "I took journalism. I love reading, too. That's why I was always at the library."

The last part was a lie. Edward was the reason I was always at the library, always at the same time.

"So you have a job here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I live in New York. I'm just visiting my dad for the summer. Do you still live in Toronto?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. I'll be going back by the end of the month."

"Oh," I said, a little bit sad. I was hoping he lived in New York, too. Then maybe we could meet somewhere—

I stopped that thought in its tracks. _I don't want to date, I don't want to date…_ I repeated that in my head like a mantra.

We continued to talk for another four hours. It amazed me that on top of having drop-dead looks, he was even more amazing on the inside. He was smart, funny, caring, and it was impossible to feel awkward around him. Eventually I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:30 PM.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Charlie's probably worrying right now. I'm usually home by nine."

He laughed. "I'll drop you off at home."

We stood up, and to my great surprise and pleasure, he took my hand in his. Electricity zinged through me again, and I blushed.

Edward opened the passenger door of a silver Volvo for me, and I stepped in carefully, blushing yet again.

The ride home was silent for the most part. When he pulled into my drive-way, I turned to say good-bye.

"Thanks for the evening. I had fun."

"I did too."

I frowned, thinking. "I'm sure Alice is waiting to bombard you with questions when you get home."

He laughed. "I'm sure you're right." Then he became more serious. "Bella…" he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Do you maybe want to get together again soon?" he asked hesitantly.

My heart fluttered, and I smiled. "Sure."

He grinned back. "Alright then. See you soon."

I opened the door to leave and had one foot out of the car when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

I turned back to him, surprised to see that his face was just inches from mine.

He slowly bent his head and pressed his lips delicately to my forehead.

"I really did have fun with you tonight," he whispered against my skin.

I shivered. "Me too," I whispered back. After almost a minute more, he pulled away.

"Come over tomorrow," he said.

I stared into his beautiful eyes and said, "I will."

Then I attempted to exit the car without falling down, and actually succeeded. I watched Edward drive away with a smile on my face.

_See you tomorrow, my green-eyed beauty_, I thought to my self as I skipped to the porch.


	3. Chapter 3: Bombarded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight—Stephenie Meyer does. **

EPOV

What was wrong with me? I had known this girl for less than five hours, and I had already kissed her. Well, kissed her forehead. Still. I couldn't believe that she hadn't pulled away and changed her mind about going out again.

I parked my car in my parent's drive-way and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Physical contact wasn't something I ever participated in when it came to girls. I was awkward and clumsy around them. More often than not, I had only one date with the same girl. Conversations were always forced, and I stuttered and fidgeted a lot. It was beyond overwhelming that conversation with Bella flowed naturally and that I had actually held her hand of my own accord. It was utterly impossible to understand how I had leaned down and kissed her forehead without feeling like I was about to jump into water without the ability to swim. I was almost sure it hadn't happened at all.

There was a tinkling knock on the glass of the window. My eyes fluttered open and met the dancing blue eyes of Alice. I groaned and closed my eyes again. Bella's prediction about Alice's attack had obviously been right.

"Edward!" Alice yelled through the glass.

"You had better get out of the car right now. I need to know how everything went!"

I tried to put all my scattered thoughts in order. Without a doubt, Alice would get her way, whether I was ready to share or not.

She knocked on the glass again, this time louder. I looked up at her in horror as I realized what she was holding.

Two cans of silly string were placed in her hands, one finger resting on top of each spray nozzle. And they were pointed directly at my car.

I unlocked the door faster than I thought possible and was standing beside her in the next second.

"Don't. You. Dare." I warned her through my teeth.

She smiled evilly.

"I almost did," she replied cheerfully, unworried of my threat.

"I swear, Alice, if you leave one mark on this car—"

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic," she said, cutting me off with a wave of her hand.

"Just tell me how it went!" she squealed. "What did you say to her? What did she say back? Do you like her as much as you thought you would?"

I sighed and began to walk toward the front door of the house. Alice skipped along beside me.

"Well?" she pressed.

"It went very well. I said lots of things and she said lots back. And yes, I do like her." I blushed to be saying this aloud.

"Really? Well this is awesome then! I was afraid you'd act like your I'm-gay-and-I-don't-know-how-to-act-normal-while-on-a-date self and scare off Bella. Oh my gosh, I _knew_ you two would be perfect for each other! Just think—"

Headlights flew around the corner and a yellow 911 turbo Porsche stopped beside the house, stopping Alice's endless chatter. I smiled up at the sky and silently thanked God. There was only one person I knew who owned a yellow Porsche.

I glanced over at Alice who was staring at the car wide-eyed, her expression pure lust. Only Lord knew how much she loved yellow sports cars.

A man with black sunglasses stepped out of the vehicle and I smiled again.

"Hey, Edward!" Jasper called as he took off the glasses.

"Jazz!" I called back. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I told you I'd visit you over the summer."

I laughed too. It was true, my best friend had promised, but he had a tendency to loose phone numbers and addresses. Whether it was on purpose or actually an accident, I did not know.

"Long time no see," he said, winking.

"Yes, it's been, what? A week?" I joked.

His eyes widened and he let out a puff of breath. "Wow. That long, eh? I thought it was something like four days."

We both laughed, and I looked down at Alice again. All the lust had left her eyes, and she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her tiny mouth was now a straight line and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. Jasper followed my gaze and smiled hugely as he looked Alice over, head to toes.

"Well, well. Who's this little lady here? A little sister?" Jasper asked. Alice's mouth turned down into a grimace.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Jasper asked as if he was talking to a three year old. Alice took on a murderous expression and answered Jasper in a cold voice.

"I'm twenty-four, thank you very much." Jasper only laughed and shook his head. If possible, Alice became even more angry.

"How old are you?" she asked him. "Forty-five?"

Now Jasper shut up, and I couldn't help but smile. It was rare that anyone made him speechless. Trust Alice to be the one to do so.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock, my best friend from NYU. Jasper, this is Alice, my twin sister," I said, getting the formalities out of the way.

Jasper held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, miss," he said cheerfully.

"Hmm." Alice made no move to uncross her arms.

Jasper continued to stare at her, an expression I couldn't recognize placed on his face. There was definitely apology, but there was also something else I couldn't place. It was almost—wistfulness? Alice, on the other hand, glared back.

"Jazz, I think Esme wanted to meet you formally," I said, trying to break the sudden tension in the air. "I know you talked to her on the webcam, but she wants a little more formality than that."

He didn't even glance at me. "Jasper," I said a little louder. His head snapped up and he cleared his throat.

"Okay," he agreed.

I turned and started to walk with Jasper at my side. Alice followed closely behind. Jasper glanced behind us at her, and then quickly looked back forward as he slid his sunglasses back on. _Weird_, I thought. Jasper had never acted like this around me.

"May I ask why you're wearing sunglasses when it's midnight?" Alice's lilting voice came from behind. Her voice was no longer angry, but it wasn't polite either.

"Protects my eyes from the moon light. It's worse than sunlight, you know," he responded, taking on a teacherly voice.

"Idiot," Alice breathed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's lips turn down slightly.

Reaching forward, I opened up the door, sending a blast of light outside. Alice and I covered our eyes as they adjusted to the change.

"See?" Jasper grinned. "It's a good thing I'm wearing these."

Alice rolled her eyes, but she smiled slightly. _Very_ slightly.

"Mom? I'm back, and Jasper is here, too."

Esme rounded the corner and smiled.

"Nice to see you Jasper," she said, smiling. "How is everything going?"

"Excellent," he grinned.

"That's wonderful." Esme gave him one more smile, then turned to me.

"And how was your date?" she asked excitedly. "I hear the girl you couldn't shut up about is actually Bella."

I looked down, embarrassed. Jasper new all about the girl I called brown-eyed-beauty. He would surely have something to say.

"You went on a date with her tonight?" he demanded, eyes wide.

I sighed. "Yes."

"And her name is Bella?"

I nodded yet again.

He let out a low whistle. "What's she doing here?"

Alice spoke up now. "She's lived here her whole life, _and_ she's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"Wow," was all Jasper said. He took off his sunglasses and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"See?" Alice said smugly. "The sunglasses sure were helpful."

**Here's a bit more guys. Very very short chapter, but more will be added soon. I of course love Edward and Bella, but I also love Alice and Jasper's pairing, so I'm going to talk a bit about them too in this story. Let me know what you think ;-)**

**-Maiya L.**


	4. Chapter 4 More Questioning

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM**

**A/N: I extended Chapter 3, Bombarded, by more than double, so make sure you read it before you read this!**

"Bella! Telephone!" Charlie called loudly, even though I was in the next room.

I quickly walked to the kitchen and took the phone out of his hand, whispering a _thanks_ before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly. I almost groaned. "Edward got home about fifteen minutes ago. Tell me how it all went!"

"It's midnight, Alice! This couldn't have waited until morning?" I said, exasperated.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You know me better than that, Bella. There is no way I could have waited another eight hours." That was true. I had been 99 percent positive that Alice would contact me tonight.

"So, give me the details!" she squealed.

I sighed. "Well—"

A loud crash from the other end of the line broke into my train of thought, followed by a sigh from Alice. And dead silence.

"What was _that_?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing really," she responded, sounding irritated. "Edward's idiot of a friend is visiting and they're wrestling in the house. The flat screen TV Emmett just bought was knocked over. Now fill me in Bella, please!" she added, whining.

"I had a lot of fun. I'm coming over tomorrow to see him. He's better than I thought he'd be. Thank you Alice." The words were rushed, but even so, my face turned bright red.

"Really?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yes, really."

"He didn't act strange? Like he had mental disabilities or anything?" she persisted.

"Alice!" a male's velvety voice yelled from the other end. I couldn't help but giggle. Alice giggled with me.

"She's laughing at you," Alice whispered to Edward.

"Great," I heard him mutter.

I laughed a little more, until I heard Emmett's voice yelling from the other end.

"Edward and Jasper! What the fuck is your problem?! I just bought this flat screen! Do you have any idea how much it cost?!"

Esme's voice came next.

"Emmett! Watch your language."

In response, Emmett growled. "They broke my flat screen, Mom! And Edward, you better be prepared to spend 9, 000 bucks on a 82 inch flat screen!"

"9,000 dollars?!" Edward yelled now.

"Um...Alice..." I said carefully. "I better go. You might want to disappear to your room for a while."

She laughed. "See you tomorrow Bella." Then the phone clicked off, leaving me laughing to myself.

"What was going on there?" Charlie asked. "I heard a lot of screaming."

"Edward broke Emmett's new TV." I couldn't stop the giggles that crept through my lips.

"Edward?" Charlie asked. "That's Alice's twin, right?"

I nodded. "Mhm. He's staying in Forks over the summer."

"You've already met him?"

I blushed, then cursed myself for doing so.

"Is that where you were tonight?" Charlie asked. I sighed, easily defeated.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow, pushing for more.

"Alice set me up with him."

"Hmm." That was all Charlie said.

**A/N: This isn't the end of the chapter. It's only have done. So check back in 12 hours for the second half of it! **


	5. Chapter 5 BellyButton and Jazz

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Definitely not me, heh heh. **

BPOV

Charlie wasn't that excited I had gone on a date. I hadn't really expected him to be. I was his one and only little girl, after all.

So that was why I got the sex talk at twenty-four years old. It was true; this had been my first one-on-one date. Sure, I had been asked out plenty of times through high school and university, but I had turned them all down. I _did_ go on group dates frequently, but other than that, nothing.

"There are some things you need to know, Bella," Charlie had said.

"About what?" I had asked nonchalantly.

He had fidgeted nervously. "Well, when a man is attracted to a woman, he—"

I had started laughing. I couldn't help myself.

"What is so funny, Bella?" Charlie had asked as he blushed crimson red.

"Dad, I already _know_. I know how to be safe and I know how it works." Charlie had just blushed deeper. "Plus, I've only gone on one date with Edward. You don't have to start worrying yet," I had giggled.

Now it was ten o'clock AM and I was dressed and on my way to Alice's house. Edward had told me to come over, but I wasn't exactly sure he was still so sure about me. I planned to go over to the house with the excuse that I was hanging out with Alice.

When I pulled up beside the huge house, the first thing I heard was Alice screaming. My eyes widened and I ran to the door and let myself in. Alice's screams continued, and I ran toward her voice. She stood in her bedroom with a tall blond guy who's back was facing me.

"You jackass!" she shrieked. "My juicy dress is _not_ a napkin for your filthy face!"

The guy held his hands up sheepishly, and I ran to Alice before she could attack him.

"Whoa, Alice! Relax!" I said as I tried to hold her back.

"I will not!" she screamed. "Do you have any idea how much this dress cost, Bella?! Do you know it's a one of a kind original?!"

I held Alice's shoulders an arm distance away from me and looked into her eyes.

"Deep breaths, Alice. Deep breaths."

We had done this countless times through our friendship. I was always calm and quiet and collected where as she was always excited, outgoing and a little insane. We balanced each other out perfectly. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

Suddenly the guy who's face I had yet to look at spoke.

"Belly-button?" he asked. I spun around and met the blue eyes of Jasper Whitlock.

"Jazz?" I asked, completely surprised. He nodded and picked me up and spun me around. We both laughed. Jasper's parents were divorced and each summer he had gone to visit his dad in Phoenix, just like I had visited my mom. Our parents were next door neighbors, so we had played together a lot during the summer. But after I turned fourteen, I had stopped visiting Phoenix. That was the last time I had seen Jasper.

"I can't believe you're here!" he laughed as he set me down.

"Neither can I!"

"Why did you stop visiting?" he asked. "I was bored during the summer."

"I had a huge fight with my mom. We don't talk a lot anymore."

He smiled sympathetically before grabbing me in another huge hug and placing a kiss on my cheek.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared at the door and we both turned to see Edward leaning against the frame with a frown on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked carefully.

Jasper frowned before looking back and forth between Edward and I. Suddenly he broke out into another huge smile.

"You went out with Belly-button last night, didn't you?" he exclaimed. "What a small world!"

"What? Belly-button?" Edward asked at the same time I said, "You know each other?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Belly-button is the nickname I gave her when we were five years old, and Edward and I went to NYU together."

I gasped. "No way! You went to NYU? I did too!"

Jasper's eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but how the hell do you two know each other?" Alice demanded. I glanced at her. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"We played together in Phoenix every summer while I visited my dad and Bella visited her mom."

"Holy crap! This is the Jasper you hung out with?" Alice asked eyes wide.

Edward was still looking confused, so I gave him a few more details.

"My mom lives in Phoenix and I used to visit her every summer until I was fourteen. Her next door neighbor's ex-wife lived in Texas, and his son visited every summer, too. The kid was actually Jasper, and we played together for the majority of the time we were there."

Edward's eyes lit up with understanding. "It really is a small world then, isn't it?"

I nodded and smiled. Our eyes met, and something warm and powerful shot between us. I felt my breathing begin to deepen, and before I consciously chose to do so, I started to walk toward him. He walked forward and met me half way at which point he held one of my hands in his.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he smiled back.

We stood there, staring at each other for a few more seconds.

"Aww," two voices suddenly said behind us. I turned and found Alice and Jasper smiling. I blushed but stuck my tongue out at them.

Jasper laughed. "You're still the same, Belly-button."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Thanks, because every girl wants to hear she's the same as she was in freshman year," I said sarcastically.

"You're such an ass," Alice muttered to him.

He turned to look at her with his eye brows raised. I didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes.

"I think that just adds to my Texas charm. Don't you think so?" he asked her with a wink.

I saw something pass across Alice's face before she rolled her eyes. "If I agree with you, will you leave me alone?"

He pursed his lips. "Probably not."

Suddenly I felt Edward's lips at my ear. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, causing shivers to run up my spine.

I looked up into his emerald eyes and nodded. I knew I'd go anywhere with him.

"Yes," I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so that chapter lacked a lot of Edward X Bella kind of stuff, but the next chapter will be full of it, I promise. I have a schedule on my profile page that says when I'll be updating, and I'm going to add the next chapter on Saturday. **

**Tell me what you thought with a review! **

**Oh, and I've also decided this title is extremely lame, so if anyone has any ideas for a new title, let me know! I'll send you the next 1000 words of the next chapter in exchange for a title suggestion! **

**Thanks, **

**Maiya**


End file.
